A Wedding To Remember
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: It's Jericho's wedding day, but something happens that causes him to decide he doesn't want to get married anymore. Will the Ayatollah change his mind in time to say "I do"?


**A/N- So we are going to have "make believe" with this one, as it is set in 200,1 but is going to use some of the wrestlers featured today...like Cody and Ted. Five years ago Cody was sitting in fourth period waiting for the bell to ring, while Ted was screwing (kristen fnirhgr) off in college. I mean, really, what is a Jericho story without Cody and Ted? I'm sure no one will care, I was just letting you all know because the ages from then and now won't make sense...but we will just ignore that!**

**So basically, the wrestlers were the same age five years ago as they are now.....damn, this is confusing. Just read, please, I promise, it isn't complicated. I'm making sound worse then it is. Age isn't even a factor in this!**

**~*~*~*~**

_**Wedding Blues**_

Over nine months of preparations went into this wedding. Along with blood, sweat, and tears, literally. Ted's finger bled when one invitation gave him a paper cut, everyone sweat their asses off, and Cody bursts into tears when he sprained his wrist after falling while doing different poses for Jericho. Chris aske....demanded, Cody show different poses so he could choose the appropriate one for the top of his cake.

That first sentence should be changed.

Over nine months of preparations went into this wedding by Cody, Ted, Randy, the Divas....in short, everyone but Chris, who claimed "I need to save my energy for the wedding night". Chris and Jess dated a short seven months before he popped the question. Cody had never seen anyone so confident in his life. He remembered watching Chris prepare for that night....

"_Aren't you nervous?" _

"_About what?"_

"_Uh..the proposal." Cody confirmed. _

"_No, why would I be?"_

"_There's always that possibility she will say no."_

"_Ha! You really think she is going to turn down forever with the sexy beast?"_

"_No, I'm just saying it is a possi..."_

"_Shut up. I have nothing to worry about." Chris never worried a day in his life. _

There was a small ounce of hope in Cody that night that maybe Jess would say no. Chris needed something to deflate his ego. That feeling didn't last long though, because Chris was his friend, and he wanted him to be happy.

"Where the hell is Chris at?" Ted whispered, looking around the church. There was still a good half hour before the ceremonies were supposed to begin.

"He went into a room in the back earlier with a fairly big bag." Randy told him.

"He needs to get a move on it. He is supposed to be out here in five minutes so we can all get into place." Cody butted in. This was so typical of Chris, making everyone wait.

"Listen, here's what we'll do. Cody, you go see what Chris is up to. Ted, you..."Randy was interrupted by a voice over the sound system. Someone was going to speak in the microphone.

"Assclowns and jerkoffs, thanks for coming. But there isn't going to be any wedding today. See, after talking to my closest friends, they advised me that it would be best if I didn't marry. They all feel, as well as I do, that it should just remain us, no women involved. Sorry to waste your time, but this Ayatollah isn't marrying today." There were multiple gasps followed by a stunned silence afterwards. What broke it was the not-so-soon-bride-to-be-anymore screaming...at Cody.

"YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOUR HIS ONLY FRIEND. NO ONE ELSE CAN PUT UP WITH HIM. WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" It seemed that Jess was too angry to cry, because right now, there were no signs of tears on her face.

"Jess...I...I..it wasn't me...I didn't say...say anything to him...I swear..." Cody was scared and intimidated. Angry women always made him nervous.

"You really expect me to believe that? You are his only damn best friend!" She wasn't yelling anymore, just angrily poking him in the chest.

"Jess it wasn't me. I was out here the entire time. I'll go talk to him right now, if you want." He offered.

"Well if it wasn't you, who was it?"

"I don't know, really, I don't. I wouldn't do that." She took a minute to look at him, and knew he wasn't lying. She calmed down considerably, Chris was obviously having one of his moments that would end shortly, she decided.

"Just go talk to him. Tell him to be out here in fifteen minutes."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Randy asked, hoping the answer is no.

"Uh, no. He doesn't open up well with others around."

"In case you weren't aware of this, Chris will dish out his personal life in front of anyone." Ted corrected.

"Fine. Do you two want to come with me then?" Cody asked, waiting on the negative responses.

"No, no. You go ahead. We'll wait out here." Randy promised, walking away slowly.

"That's what I thought."

~*~*~*~*

Cody knocked on the door, waiting for a response from Chris. After a few consistent knocks, and no answer, Cody started to turn the door handle, when he heard Chris speaking.

"_Come on, I was right."_

"_...You can't go against your decisions."_

"_No, I already called it off. You were right. We need to stick together."_

"_That's besides the point. You would do it for me, so I'm going to do it for you," _

"_...That's besides the point too. What's love got to do with it?" _

"_No, I can't love you both." _

Cody was confused. Who the hell was Chris talking to? He hadn't heard anyone answer, but apparently there were other people in that room. Cody quietly opened the door, hoping he didn't see another woman on the other side of the door. Chris just didn't seem like the type of man to have an affair, or bring the mistress to his wedding. Cody hesitantly stepped inside, and looked around. He didn't see anybody.

"What the hell do you want assclown?" Chris turned around to face Cody.

"Before we have this conversation, please tell me that there isn't another woman in here." Cody was basically begging at this point.

"Nope, why?"

"Then who were you talking to? More importantly, why did you all of the sudden decide you didn't want to marry Jess?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone." Chris said pointedly.

"Yes you were. Stop with the lies. I heard you myself. You clearly said "I can't love you both" then something about sticking to their decisions." Cody was getting angry himself. Why was Chris lying?

"I had to pick Cody, and I made my decision. I was right. I can't love them both, or divide my attention between them both. I had to choose."

"Who is the other woman?" Cody asked again.

"There is no other woman, jackass!"

"THEN WHO THE HELL WERE YOU TALKING TO?" Cody screamed at him.

"MY UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP BELT" Chris yelled back, while moving aside to show the belt that was laying on the table.

"You mean to tell me that you cancelled your wedding because of your title?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Was the short reply.

"You cancelled your wedding over a title THAT YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE IN TWO WEEKS?"

"Yes." Again, was the short reply.

"Chris. You're crazy. Get out there and marry her."

"No."

"GO!"

"Under one condition...." Chris propositioned.

"Sure, what?"

"Tell Randy he is no longer my best man."

"Then who the hell is? You have ten minutes before the wedding is GOING to start."

"I want to cherish these last two weeks we have together, so I promised Sputey that he could be my best man." Chris explained.

"Who is Sputey?" Cody asked.

"My Undisputed Title."


End file.
